When?
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: When the boys are invited to a wedding they were in for a big surprise they didn't see coming


**This is a short story a crossover I should say, if you are not a fan of crossovers or shippings from two separate games please exit out now. Thank you.**

 **Also one more thing before we continue. Recently I haven't been uploading anything is because my husband to be isn't coming home and my job is**

 **stressing me out. Also it doesn't help that I'm super sick right before a holiday so yaaaaaay. And also I'm sorry that I add foul language in my stories. I thought**

 **it was fanfiction anything was possible?! Anyway enjoy this short story! Thank you**

* * *

"Man I didn't think Cagney and Hilda would get married." Cuphead said looking at a wooden sign pointing to the ceremony. Mugman smiled.

"They are cute together!" exclaimed Mugman."I also didn't think Cagney and Hilda would invite us since ya know. we well-"

"-kicked their asses?" Cuphead butted in. "We were just kids back then, what the hell were we thinking back then?"

" _WE_?" laughed Mugman. Cuphead looked at Mugman. and just laughed.

"my bad, **_I_ **don't know what **_I_** was thinking." Cuphead laughed. " Well we saved their souls, so this could be a thank you to us."

"Maybe, hey remember when Cagney used to watch us when we very little." Mugman remark.

"Yeah! I still can't believe that Elder Kettle let him watch us." Cuphead laughed."Well, I don't think he would

have let the Root Pack watch us."Suddenly the boys heard a familiar voice in the background. It sounded bluesy and swing like. The boys turned the corner to see the one and only, King Dice!

"Why the hell is he here?" Mugs yelled giving Dice a dirty glare. "I thought he went back to hell with devil?"

"I thought so too." Cuphead replied to his brother.

"shit, Cups, you don't think that the devil is back and trying to take souls again do you!?" Mugs exclaimed.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Cups yelled. The boys went over to confront Mr. King Dice, not knowing why he was

here. At a wedding no less.

"Oh, didn't think you brats would be here." Dice said acknowledging the brothers.

"We are not _**BRATS**_ Dice." Cups replied. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Same thing as you fellas are here for, Cagney and Hilda's wedding." Dice replied to Cuphead question placing his left hand on the collar of suit.

"Are you trying to take their souls? We burned their contracts Dice! THEY ARE FREE!" Mugman yelled pointing at Dice.

"You don't think I know that you idiot." Dice replied angrily. Cuphead and Mugman were very confused. The boys just stared at Dice and he stared back at them. Cuphead then realize something was different

on him.

"Hey, what's that?" Cuphead ask pointing to Dice's hand.

"Nothing." Mugman and Cuphead looked at eachother, then it finally came into his head.

"DICE! ARE YOU MARRIED!?" Cuphead yelled. Mugman was shocked to see a wedding band on his hand.

"When the heck did you get married?"

"Yeah, and who did you marry?" Cuphead said following up mug's question. As King Dice was about to answer

their questions a woman's voice could be heard. She was calling Dice's name, the boys saw a slim white woman

with jet black hair.

"There you are honey! Oh, hey Cuphead, hey Mugman." The woman said grabbing onto King Dice's arm.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long, you have gotten so big!"

"Alice, what are you dong here?" Cuphead replied waving hi back.

"I thought you went back with Bendy to the studios?" Mugs asked her.

"Cagney invited me, and I asked him if I could bring a plus one with me and Hilda and him were A-ok with

it." Alice explained. "And no, I love living in Inkwell, it's way better than living in the studio its not covered in ink!

Plus I love working at the casino. Hey Hun, I'm gonna go take our seats, it's starting soon." Alice kissed King Dice goodbye, "It was nice seeing you boys again!"

The boys just looked at Alice walking down the isle to take her seat then proceeded to look at Dice.

"What?" Dice asked wiping the smile off of him.

"Your married to Alice Angel, _**THE ALICE ANGEL**_!" Mugs and Cups said together.

"Yes I am. Now if you brats wouldn't mind moving I have to go meet my wife. See ya boys later, Stop by the

casino sometime boys, would love to see you gamble again." Dice said smiling at the boys.

"What the fu-"

"Cuphead! Language." Mugman said interrupting him. "I know I'm shocked too!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my short story! See you all in my stories! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
